A Vampire's Love
by WriterGirl216
Summary: This is a story about Raven meeting Alexander when he is young. She is already a vampire and she is the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She's had her heart broken many times before and Alexander wants to help her when he reunites with her at the age of 18.


**This is a story about Raven meeting Alexander when he is young. She is already a vampire and she is the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She's had her heart broken many times before and Alexander wants to help her when he reunites with her at the age of 18. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. Its a bit short. Sorry. **

**Alexanders pov**

** ..**

The first time I had seen Raven Salvatore I wasn't exactly old enough to remember the meeting. It was the day I was born, she'd been there, helping my mother through the delivery. Standing across from my father, by my mothers side wiping the perspiration from her forehead. Encouraging her.

The second time I have seen Raven Salvatore, I had been 6 years-old and my 'friend', Jagger's mother was giving birth to his little brother, Valentine. This meeting was one that I actually remembered this time. She had to be the most beautiful person in the world. She was wearing a spandex dress with fishnets and black lipstick. Her waist-length hair was a dark and shiny as actual raven feathers even as it had been pulled back into a low ponytail. She came out of the delivery room and smiled at my parents, gesturing them to go in. Promising to watch Jagger, Luna, Sebastian and I.

We had been playing hide and seek in the living room of the Maxwell's home until it was our bedtimes. My family and I had been staying with the Maxwells until we could find a place to call our own. The others had gotten to bed but I strayed from the comfort of my coffin. Instead the observation of the strange woman in the mansion interested me more.

I had watched as she sat down, her Doc Martens tapping the hard-wood floors as she twirled a lock of her dark hair that had escaped. Her skin was very pale but it was flawless, her lips were ripe and red. He other hand reached down to her her necklace that held rings. They seemed to make her upset by the way she pressed her lips together and sniffed a bit. I kept taking inventory of her until she caught me staring, he dark brown depths drew me in as she offered me a small grin.

"Ahh, Alexander Sterling. Its a bit past your bedtime, isn't it?" She shared a knowing smile with me.

"I couldn't sleep. Mother was supposed to read me a story but..." I frowned as I looked at the ground.

"Well that just wont do will it? Come along." She stood and offered me a hand. I took it. Eager to make contact with her.

I led her to my room where my queen-sized coffin sat in the middle. She lifted me into it and sat next to me. She took off her boots and pulled the covered over me and her legs.

"Alright...now for a story...hmmm...There once was a little girl. She had everything she could possibly want. A loving family that included 2 protective brother, 2 amazing parents. Her father owned a bunch of property which he rented out sometimes, he also sold wood to the towns people so they were very wealthy. Her father loved spoiling his children, perhaps a bit too much sometimes. When the girl reached the age 11, her mother died in a carriage accident. Her father never got over it. He went to his grave not long after her mother, some say he died of a broken heart.

"She too felt as though sometimes that she would die from a broken heart and follow her parents but then she would remember her older brothers were still with her. So she was forced to be strong for them but they were always working against each other. You, see they had a sort of power-struggle. The girl sometimes saw it was good vs. evil. Even though she hated to think of her eldest brother as evil, he had done some foolish things in the past. Anyways, she wasn't happy. Everyday seemed to kill her more and more. Until one day her brothers met another girl. Her name was Katherine and she was the most beautiful person that the girl had ever seen. It was inhuman. The girl could see past Katherine's dirty tricks. She beautiful on the outside but certainly not on the inside.

"Katherine hated the fact that the girl was much too intelligent to fall for her mind games that she placed a horrible curse on her. The girl was forced to live her life in the shadows forever. Along with her brothers who were so in love with Katherine that they didn't mind as long as they had her. Until one day, she convinced her brother to run away with her. Faraway. She knew that she couldn't convince her eldest brother, so he and her brother ran away and never looked back. It was until years later that she found love, in a beautiful, kind, generous man. They married and traveled together. He made the sun shine for her. He was always patient with her. He showed her a love that no one else could. He healed all of the wounds and the heart breaks. He was her true hero."

"They lived happily ever after?" I asked, I could see that she wasn't with me but in her mind. She snapped out of it and winced before giving me a weak smile.

"Yes. They lived happily ever after. Dawns almost here. Its time for the little vampire to get to bed." She smiled but her hazel eyes were sad.

I did go to sleep that morning but the next night when I woke, she was gone. She had to leave. I didn't see her again till I was 9.

** ..**


End file.
